Tortured Soul
by KillerFrostBitches
Summary: AU. Bucky's father keeps his son in line with abuse and fear, leaving the teen to be afraid of everything. Could Steve Rogers help the skittish teen and become his friend? Contains abuse, rape mentions, swearing. Rating's totally gonna change eventually. On hiatus but defintely not discountined.
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: Physical abuse, sexual abuse, rape mentions, and swearing.**

Bucky was skipping class, he didn't want to go class so he hid out in the bathroom. He was caught, of course, and was sitting in the office, waiting for his father. Bucky was worried about that, his father finding out he skipped class. Bucky's father dragged him home, clearly angry at what had happened. Bucky was scared to see what would happen when they got home. He figured what would happen, but that didn't make him any less afraid, or make him hope he was wrong any less.

A little while later, Bucky was back at home and sitting in his room, waiting for his father to punish him for skipping class. Bucky's father walked into the room and struck Bucky in the face with his fist, sending Bucky reeling towards the floor. "You skipped school!" His father hissed, grabbing Bucky by the hair and yanking him up. "I'm sorry!" Bucky cried. "Sorry won't cut it!" His father yelled, punching him again. Bucky cried out from the pain of it. "Stop crying!" His father yelled, slapping him hard across the face. Bucky's father threw him to the ground and stormed off, slamming the door behind him. Bucky slowly sat up and pulled his knees to his chest, hugging them close. Bucky looked all over his body. Blue, black, purple, and yellow splotches covered it. Bruises. All from his father. Bucky hated it, he hated that his father hit him. But he knew it was his fault. His father always told him it was.

Bucky sat in his room, thinking about his bruises and how it was his fault. Bucky eventually drifted off to sleep, leaning against the wall. A few hours later, he awoke to pure darkness. He was in the basement. "James you're a disappointment" "I'm sorry father." "No you're not!" Buckys father grabbed his throat. Bucky let out a soft whine, "I am sorry!" "Shut up!" His father yelled, "You ain't f*** sorry so stop saying you are!"

Bucky's father then grabbed a length of rope and tied it tightly around Bucky's wrists. Bucky's father tied the rope tight around Bucky's wrists, so tight that it was painful. Bucky's father grinned menacingly down at his son. Bucky stared up at him, wide eyed and afraid as he knelt down and roughly pulled off Bucky's pants before pulling off his own. "No. Dad. Don't!" Bucky cried out. His father didn't listen, instead his father knelt down and began to assault him. "Dad! Stop!" Bucky cried. His father didn't listen. Bucky's father eventually finished and stood up, walking out and leaving Bucky alone in the basement. Bucky held in his sobs as he laid there, too upset to move.

He didn't move, just laid there, wishing he had a better life.

* * *

The next day, Bucky sat in his World History class as the teacher discussed their project. They would be broken into pairs and each would be assigned a religion to look up. They would gather information on them and present it to the class in a week. "...James Barnes and Steve Rogers..." The teacher said. Bucky looked up and over the classroom at his partner. Tall, muscular, blond Steve Rogers, an All-American kid. Steve was captain of the football, baseball, and basketball teams. He had a girlfriend, a student who had moved to their school their Freshman year, Russian born Natalia "Natasha" Romanova. Steve had everything Bucky didn't.

Steve was even a great student, he tutored Principal Coulson's students. Bucky envied him. Steve had a close group of friends that consisted of Steve himself, Natasha, their friends Sam; Annette; Clint; and Bruce, Clint's girlfriend Wanda and her brother Pietro. Hell, the only person Steve seemed to never get along with was Tony Stark.

Bucky was pulled out of his thoughts by the jeering voice of Tony Stark. "Yo James! How ya feel about working with Steve." Stark jeered, "Perfect Steve." "Shut up." Bucky muttered. "Are you jealous of him?" Stark teased, "Or maybe...you're jealous of Natasha for being with him." "Stop it." Bucky muttered, "I'm not jealous of them." "Sure you're not." Stark said sarcastically as he grabbed Bucky and shoved him out into the hallway. Stark moved to punch Bucky when Steve grabbed his wrist. "Quit it Stark." Steve said, "You're acting like a j***." "Why?" Stark challenged. "Leave. Him. Alone." Steve said, "What did he ever do to you?"

"Cmon Steve. He's so stupid." Stark whined. "Stop it Stark. You don't know what's going on in his life." Steve said, "Just because YOU have a perfect life doesn't mean everyone else does." Steve and Stark glared at each other while the others watched. Natasha was the closest, watching her boyfriend intently. Sam Wilson was smiling as he watched while Bruce Banner looked skittish, as normal. Clint, Wanda, and Pietro stood near Natasha, ready to intervene if necessary. Clint's adopted siblings, Leo Fitz, Jemma Simmons, and Daisy 'Skye' Johnson stood off to the back, silently watching.

"You don't know what's going on in their lives either." Stark argued, "They could just be s*** people." "But you can't just assume that they are." Steve shot back, "Because they could just have a bad life. So leave him alone. Or else." Stark glared at Steve before stomping off angrily. Steve knelt down next to Bucky, "Hey. I'm sorry about him. He's a j***."

Bucky shrugged, "It's fine." "So uh...you wanna eat lunch with me and my friends?" Steve offered. Bucky stared at him, "I don't need your pity." "No." Steve shook his head, "Not pity just curious." "Fine." Bucky grumbled. "Good." Steve smiled at him as the bell rang for the next class. A few hours later, it was time for lunch and Bucky was waiting in line with Steve.

Bucky was uncomfortable, he knew Steve had a lot of friends. He didn't want to stick out like a sore thumb. They got their lunches before heading off to Steve's table. His friends from earlier were there, along with five others. Bucky cast his eyes downward, not looking at the others. "Guys. This is James Barnes, we're doing a project in World History." Steve introduced. "Bucky." Bucky quietly corrected. "Bucky. Right." Steve nodded, "Bucky, this is my girlfriend Natasha, our friends Sam, Bruce, and Clint. Clint's girlfriend Wanda. Wanda's twin Pietro. Clint's adopted siblings Leo, Jemma, and Skye. Skye's boyfriend Lincoln. His friend Joey. Joey's boyfriend Mack. Mack's friend Bobbi and her girlfriend Jade." Steve said, making the long introductions.

Bucky looked at the group and blurted out the first thing that came to his mind, "Aren't you the kid that skipped like a month last year and who's ex-boyfriend is in prison?" He asked, looking at Bobbi. "Yeah. You got a problem with that?" She snapped. "No...just...why is he in there." Bucky asked. "I don't think that is any of your business, is it?"

Bucky cringed back from the angry tone, instantly thinking of his father. Bobbi's expression softened, "Sorry that's just a...touchy subject." "I understand." Bucky said quietly. "We're just missing one memeber, my long-time friend, Annette." Steve said thoughtfully as he sat down and motioned for Bucky to do the same. Bucky slowly took a seat as the others chatted. Bucky stayed quiet, not saying anything. Then, a girl rushed up. "Damn teacher held us back." She muttered, sliding into the seat next to Bucky. "Hey Annette." Steve smiled at his friend.

"Hey Steve. What's up?" Annette asked. "This is Bucky, we're working together for a project in World History." Steve said, making introductions. Annette smiled warmly at Bucky, "Hi." "Hi." Bucky mumbled, looking down. Bucky was captivated by the new girl, to him she was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. Bucky began to shovel the food into his mouth, trying not to stare at Annette. What Bucky didn't know, was that Annette kept sneaking glances at him too. She found him mysterious, there was something slightly sad about him. He seemed lonely.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that day, Bucky headed home from school late. He had spent some time after with Steve and his friends, working mainly on the project. Bucky unlocked the door and stepped into his house, dropping his bag off by the front door. He hoped his father wouldn't be mad, but he probably would. Bucky made his way into the kitchen, hoping to not encounter his father.

Fortunately for Bucky, his father was not in the kitchen when Bucky got there. Just then, Bucky's phone rang and he hesitantly picked it up. "H-Hello?" He stammered out. "Hey Bucky. It...its Annette." Annette said. "Oh uh...hi Annette." Bucky said. "Can you hang out tonight? Steve is on a date with Nat and one thing leads to another" "S-Sure." Bucky nodded before feeling foolish, "Sounds uh...sounds like a good idea...but uh...I don't know where you live..." "We've lived across from each other for years" "Oh...my bad." Bucky said, his face flushing. Annette laughed softly, "It's okay. Come on over." "I'll be over soon." Bucky promised before hanging up and heading out, heading across the street to Annette's house. Annette greeted him at the door with a smile. "Come in." She said, ushering him inside. Bucky quietly stepped in, looking around the house in awe. "How did you meet Steve?"

"He's been my best friend since elementary...he was a really skinny, scrawny kid back then. Always picked on." Annette said, "I kicked a guy in the face who was picking on him." "Wait, Steve Rogers wasn't always the big, buff guy he is now?" Bucky asked. "Nope. Puberty did him real good." Annette said with a laugh, "Like. Real good." "Do you...do you have a crush on him?" Bucky asked. "Hell no." Annette said, "He's my best friend. He's like a brother." ("Oh." Bucky nodded. "Besides. Him and Natasha are so good for each other." Annette smiled, "So good for each other."

"So...so is everyone in your group dating each other?" Bucky asked. "Not everyone. Sam, Bruce, Pietro, and I are all single." Annette said with a shrug. "Oh...okay." Bucky nodded. "And we were all friends first before they all started dating each other." Annette said. "So...what would happen if anyone broke up?" Bucky asked. Annette shrugged, "It would get really awkward?"

"You all seem really close." Bucky commented. "We are." Annette confirmed, "And you can join us too." "I don't really like people" "You just seem so lonely." Annette said softly, "At the very least, join us for lunch." "What if they don't like me?" Bucky asked quietly. "Bucky. We don't judge people or turn them away. You can join us." Annette said gently. "How do you know though?" Bucky asked. "We...all...lets just say that no one in our group is perfect. Everyone has their issues." Annette said. "For starters Pietro has anorexia. Clint, Skye, Leo, and Jemma all came from relatively broken homes, though they now live with Principal Coulson."

Bucky thought to something Annette said eariler" What do you mean Pietrio has anorexia?" "He rarely eats, and when he does it isn't much. He's very conscious about what he eats and how much he weighs. And only Wanda knows why." Annette explained. "Has he gotten help?" "I think nearly everyone in our group has seen Dr. Garner for their issues." Annette mused. Bucky thought about that, and knew what he had to do. He would talk to Garner. Not about his father, he couldn't, but about something else.

* * *

So the next day at school, Bucky headed to the counselor's office during his study period. "Dr. Garner?" "Come in." Garner said. "I uh...I wanted to talk to you." Bucky said hesitantly. "What about?" Garner motioned for Bucky to sit. Bucky slowly sat, "Uhm...when...when I eat, it all just comes back up." "You have a eating disorder" "I...I think so." Bucky mumbled. "You're not the only student with this problem" "I...I'm not?" Bucky said. "Pietro Maximoff has anorexia nervosa"

"Yeah that uh...that's what I heard." Bucky said, "And that most of his friends see you." "They do." Garner confirmed, "Their group is quite...they have their issues. But they are good students. We...we have a group session Tuesday's after school, you should join sometime.""That's something else I wanted to talk to you about, I don't liked talking to people"

"Why not? You seem like a nice boy, why do you not like talking to people?""I had a bad childhood" "What happened during it?" Garner asked concernedly. "People just shut me out, called me weird" Garner nodded, "Well...we're meeting today after school if you want to join. We don't always talk about their problems, sometimes they just do school work. Sometimes they just talk about issues that aren't their main problems."

"I...I'll think about it." Bucky sighed. Just then, the door opened and Pietro walked in before stopping, looking confused at the sight of Bucky there. Pietro frowned at the sight of Bucky but spoke to Garner. "I'm sorry for interrupting you Dr. Garner. I didn't know you had a patient here already." Pietro said. Bucky shook his head, "We were just finishing up."

Bucky stood and moved to leave when Garner stopped him. "James. Please think about coming today after school. I think it would really help you." Garner advised. Bucky nodded and left while Pietro took his seat and let out a sigh. "How are you doing Pietro?" Garner asked. "Not good" "When was the last time you ate?"

"Last week" Pietro mumbled. "Pietro. You are a growing boy. You need to eat every day." Garner said gently. "I try, I mean it...but it's hard" "I understand Pietro. But you're slowly killing yourself with this." Garner reached over and put his hand on Pietro's shoulder, "You have lunch soon, right?" Pietro nodded. "Have something to eat there. Even if it's just a salad, eat SOMETHING." Garner gently commanded, "You need the food in you." "How do you think Wanda feels when you do this?" "Probably not happy." Pietro mumbled. Garner nodded, "If you don't want to do this for yourself, do it for her." "I...I'll try." Pietro nodded.

"Good." Garner nodded, "And don't forget. We're meeting after school today." "Wouldn't ever forget." Pietro replied with a small smile.

 **Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Before the meeting, Bucky was hanging out with Annette, studying for their Chemistry class. "Okay. So in Chemistry a mole is the amount of an object that contains 6.022x10^23 particles." Annette read from the book. Bucky nodded as he noticed something. All along Annette's arms and up her neck the skin was shiny and red. Like they they were scarred from something.

Bucky frowned as he looked at them, he wanted to ask about them but didn't know how to. Besides, Bucky thought, wouldn't it be rude to ask Annette about her scars? She had been so nice to him, to him it seemed rude to ask about them. "Why do you have scars?" Bucky blurted out. Annette looked up at him and blinked in surprise. "Sorry-" "No it's...its just...a while ago my older brother and I were in a car crash." Annette said quietly, "He died." "I'm so sorry"

"It...its fine but...I got burned during the crash." "Is it permanent?" Annette bit her lip and nodded. Bucky frowned and slowly reached over, putting his hand over her's. "I'm sorry." He whispered. Annette shook her head before jumping up, "Cmon. It's almost time for the group session."

Annette and Bucky hurried off to Garner's office, where the rest of Annette's group was. Surprisingly, the couples weren't being the h*** teenagers they were and were NOT making out...though they were sitting near each other. Hey guys." Annette chirped as she and Bucky took their seats. "Hey Annette." Steve smiled, "Hey Bucky." "Hi." Bucky mumbled. Garner walked in a few moments later and took a seat. "How has everyone been doing?" He asked. The answers ranged from "Good." to "Fine." all the way down to "Normal."

Garner looked around his group of students before speaking, "I think...since we have a new member, as we always do when we get a new member, we share our stories for why we're here." "I...I'll go first." Steve volunteered. Steve slowly took a deep breath and began his story. "My...I never knew my father. He was Killed In Action before I was born. My mother raised me. Last...last year...I came home from school. I had turned eighteen a few days previously, but my mom had been sick for a few days so we didn't do much. When...when I got home from school that day...I...I checked in her, like normal. She...she was unresponsive."

Bucky was surprised. Steve "Golden Boy" Rogers, had no family. "I've been living alone since then..." Steve looked down. Natasha squeezed Steve's hand. "It...its been rough." Steve admitted, "But...but...I've been handling it. I mean I have to pay the bills and get the groceries...but...but I guess...I guess it's getting me used to it for after college." Steve shrugged.

Bucky nodded and waited to see who would tell their story next. Pietro went next. "I uh...I don't like food." Pietro said, "When...when I was younger, I was picked on for eating a lot. I...I guess it made me not like food. And...a few years ago, I uh...I was hospitalized. It was during the summer so I was doing a lot of work, but since I wasn't eating or drinking, I ended up in the hospital for dehydration." Pietro said.

Bucky was shocked. "It should've scared me away from not eating...but it didn't. Scared the hell outta my sister." Pietro chuckled darkly. "I'm still scared for you." Wanda muttered. "I...I'm trying to do better though." Pietro said, "If not for me then for my sister." Pietro sat back down and Clint stood up, ready to tell his story. "I uh..before...before I moved in with Principal Coulson...I lived with my father. He uh...he wasn't nice." Clint said haltingly.

"He strangled me to the point I passed out" Bucky paled at the sound of that, it was familar to him. "It took me a long time to tell anyone, but it was the best decision of my life." Clint said quietly, "I was immediately removed from his care and shortly after, Phil adopted me."

"How...how did you decide to tell anyone?" Bucky asked. Clint looked at him, "I didn't really...I...after he strangled me I...my teachers found out and...and I guess all was just revealed." "It always helps." Bobbi said quietly, "To...To have someone you can trust in an abusive situation or relationship." "Can...can I trust you guys then?" Bucky asked. They all nodded. "And...and that what I tell you, you won't tell anyone?" Bucky said. "Bucky, everything said here, stays here." Jade said gently.

"My uh...my father is like Clint's. He uh...he likes to hit me." Bucky said, stammering the words out. The group stared at him, not saying anything. "I...I don't know when it started...but it's been going on for as long as I remember." Bucky whispered. "Well..." Jade said, "I'm adding another name to my 'if I ever become an assassin' list." "You have a list?" Clint said. "A list of exactly three people. Your father. Barnes' father. And Hamilton Slade."

Just then, Bucky's phone rang and he pulled it out, his face paling. It was his father. Bucky shook his head, beginning to shake as tears began to fall. Bucky steadied himself and cautiously answered the phone. "H-Hello?" Bucky stammered into the phone. "WHERE THE F**K ARE YOU!" "I-I'm so-sorry. I..I'm still at school...studying." Bucky stammered out, flinching back, as did everyone. "WHAT THE F*** ARE YOU STUDYING BOY?" Bucky's father demanded. "C-Chemistry...with a friend." Bucky stammered out. "WHO THE F*** WOULD WANT TO BE YOUR FRIEND?"

Annette looked at Steve. Steve frowned, Bucky's father was so loud he could be heard over the phone. "Dad.." Bucky whimpered. "ANSWER ME!" Bucky's father commanded. "The...the girl that...that lives ac-across the street." Bucky stammered out, "We...we were studying chemistry." "WHAT THE F*** YOU DOING WITH HER? 'STUDYING CHEMISTRY' STOP LYING!" "I-I-I'm n-not l-lying." Bucky whimpered.

"SHUT UP!" Bucky's father screamed, "I KNOW YOU ARENT STUDYING YOU LITTLE S***." "STOP YELLING AT ME!" "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME?" Bucky's father roared. "I said stop yelling at me." Bucky said. "We're going to have a very serious discussion about this when you get home." Bucky's father threatened before hanging up. Bucky put his phone away and looked up, realizing he wasn't the only person in the room to be affected by the call. Clint was huddled against the wall, a look of pure terror on his face.

Skye took one look at her brother and jumped up, "I'll get Dad." She said, hurrying out of the room. Meanwhile, Bobbi was sitting on the couch, visibly shaking and mouthing something. Wanda was kneeling down next to Clint, one of her hands on his shoulder, comforting him.

Jade was doing a similar thing with Bobbi, trying to coax her out of whatever she was seeing. Steve softly tapped Bucky on his shoulder and motioned his head towards the door. "Hey. Do you want me to drive you home. You can get a few of your things." Steve offered. "I have nowhere to stay though." Bucky whispered. "You can stay at my place" "You sure? I mean...I don't want to intrude or be a burden..." "I'm sure." Steve nodded, "I don't want you to be alone."

"Thank you." Bucky whispered. "Good." Steve smiled, "Let's go then." "But what about..." Bucky motioned helplessly to the others. "They'll be fine with it" "Are they going to be okay?" "They will." Steve nodded, "Once Principal Coulson comes in, he'll calm Clint down. And Jade is already doing her work." "Good." Bucky nodded, "I uh...I feel like this is my fault." Steve looked at him quizzically, "Why?"

"Because...because it was my father's phone call that...that caused their reactions." Bucky said sadly. "Bucky. This isn't your fault. Loud, angry voices bring about these reactions with them, I've been in enough classes with them to know that sometimes the teacher will accidentally cause it. It's not your fault." Steve said gently. Bucky nodded, still looking glum. "Bucky. Don't worry. They won't blame you." Steve said. "How do you know?" Bucky whispered.

"They'll blame themselves for their reactions. Always do." Steve said. "What if they hate me?" Bucky whispered, "Because of my father's phone call?" "They won't." Steve said gently as he unlocked his car and they got him, "Trust me Bucky. They won't hate you." "My dad's gonna kill me" Steve reached over and squeezed his shoulder, "It's going to be okay." Bucky nodded but looked down at his hands as Steve drove.

A few minutes later, Steve parked his car outside of Bucky's house and Bucky got out. "I'll uh...I'll be back in a moment." Bucky mumbled, heading inside. Bucky unlocked his front door and stepped inside, quickly hurrying to his room in hope of not seeing his father. Bucky quickly threw some clothes into a bag and hurried back towards the door. Before he could get out, though, his father appeared. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To a friend's house." Bucky said, trying to appear confident. "What the f*** are you going to do there?" Bucky's father demanded. "Study." Bucky stammered out. Bucky's father backhanded him hard. Bucky fell. Bucky quickly scrambled up and Steve burst in through the door as Bucky's father threw a punch at Bucky. Bucky scrambled back from his father as Steve spoke. "You think hitting your son is funny?" Steve hissed. "What do you care?" Bucky's father spat. "He's my friend." Steve declared, "And if there is one type of people I hate more than anyone else, it's those who abuse others."

"Why do you care?" Bucky's father asked, "It's not like it's affected you." "No. Not me personally. But I've seen the affect of abuse on my friends, including your son." Steve snarled. "He deserves it." Bucky's father said. "That's what they all say. But it's a lie." Steve shot back. "You don't know him." Bucky's father yelled. "I know enough that NO ONE deserves abuse. No one at all." Steve said.

"Sometimes people do deserve it though." Bucky's father insisted. Steve shook his head. "'Never. No one ever deserves to be abused. Not by a parent. Not by a spouse. Not by a significant other. No one ever deserves to be abused by anyone." Bucky's father scoffed, "Take him then. I don't give a s***." Steve stood and looked at Bucky, "Come on. Let's go." Bucky nodded and the two headed back out to Steve's car.

They quietly got into Steve's car and he drove off to his place. "Thank you." Bucky quietly repeated. "Of course Bucky." Steve said, "You're my friend now. And I don't like people who have hurt my friends." "Have...have you ever met Clint's father...not Principal Coulson, the other one." "Once." Steve said, "This past summer. The jacka** showed up when we were all hanging out at the park." "What happened?" Bucky asked curiously. "He tried making Clint come with him...so I punched him in the face." Steve admitted sheepishly.

"How'd Clint react?" "He was surprised...then Jade kicked him where it hurts." "She kicked Clint?" Bucky asked in surprise. "No." Steve chuckled, "She kicked Clint's father...and muttered something about abuse being wrong, no matter what type it is, be it physical, verbal, or sexual." Bucky paled slightly at the last word before deciding to ask Jade about it sometime the next day, preferably when few people were around...but that would mean he had to tell the others, or at the very least someone, about his father sexually abusing him.

Bucky didn't want to admit that though. It was easily the most embarrassing part of being abused in his mind. His father. His own father, sexually abusing him. Bucky wasn't sure if he wanted anyone to know. Bucky frowned as Steve pulled into his driveway, various other cars being parked outside. "Cmon. Come inside." Steve said, climbing out of the car. Bucky grabbed his bag and followed Steve inside, where the others were all waiting, perched on various seats/couches/tables in the living room.

Bucky looked around at the group then looked down, remembering what happened last time they met. "I'm sorry." He whispered. The group looked at each other in confusion before Natasha spoke. "Why are you sorry?" She asked. "Because my father's phone call. It..you...it made you have bad reactions." Bucky whispered. Clint shook his head. "It...its not your fault Bucky. It's an engrained reflex. Loud yells means we're probably going to be hit." He said.

"Does...does it ever go away? The fear?" Bucky asked curiously. "It hasn't for me. And I've been living with Phil for eight years now." Clint replied. "So...so it's to stay?" Bucky asked. "Yes and no. Yes it will always be there, in the back of your mind. But no, because if you have someone who can help you out of it, the effect is less and less." Clint answered. "That's good." Bucky nodded.

The rest of the day passed by quickly, and shifted from talking about abusive people in their lives to talking about their school work and working on said work. Since it was so late at night, and everyone had gone through so much s*it throughout the day, Steve decided they'd all just stay at his place. So the girls headed off to the guest room to change while the boys took turns in the bathroom. While Bucky was waiting for his turn, he noticed Pietro take off his shirt before heading into the bathroom. Bucky noticed, before Pietro headed into the bathroom, that he was really skinny. Like, extremely skinny.

So skinny, Bucky could almost see his ribs. Bucky frowned at the sight. He didn't know Pietro had it so bad. He was also surprised Pietro wasn't dead yet, most people would be if they were that skinny. Clint noticed Bucky staring at him. He reached over and carefully nudged Bucky, not wanting to startle him. Bucky jerked and looked around fearfully before his eyes landed on Clint and he relaxed. "What's up?" Bucky asked. Clint said" Dont stare at him" "Oh...sorry." Bucky looked down, feeling ashamed.

"Don't be." Clint said, "Pietro's just...sensitive about his body. Hence the reason the girls all change upstairs while we take turns in the bathroom." "Does...does this happen a lot? You guys all staying here?" Bucky wondered. "Usually during finals week we all do...and anytime a group meeting goes...not so good." "Oh." Bucky nodded, "When...when was the last time it...it went bad?"

"Probably this past summer." Clint mused. What...what happened then?" Bucky asked. Clint's expression darkened, "My father showed up." "Oh." Bucky said, "Steve uh...Steve mentioned that." "Yeah." Clint nodded, "Steve punched that son of a b*tch in the face before Natasha pulled him off. My father he uh...he swore up a storm before Jade kicked him in the balls."

"Why'd she do that?" Bucky wondered. "Jade's rather...protective of us. Especially when it comes to abusers...Slade really did a number in Bobbi and Jade hates him for it, she hates all abusers for that matter. When my dad tried yelling at her, she told him that abuse is wrong, whether it be physical, verbal, or sexual...which was kind of weird because he never sexually abused me." Clint explained.

Bucky frowned, there was the second confirmation of Jade referencing sexual abuse. He knew most people didn't mention it unless they had some kind of past with it. "Has..has she..?" Bucky trailed off but let his hands tell what he was implying. "No." Clint shook his head, "At least I don't think she has. All she usually says at the meetings is that her parents are divorced and she is there as moral support." "Huh." Bucky frowned.

Bucky decided he would ask her, he wanted to know why she acknowledged sexual abuse as abuse when it seemed very few others did. Just...later. He'd ask her later, he didn't want to ask her now about that. He'd ask her later.

Bucky sighed to himself as he thought about that, because it likely meant sharing what else his father did to him. Jan 29A few minutes later, after Bucky emerged from the bathroom, he headed back to the living room to find the others all spread out in sleeping bags. "Bucky! Over here!" Annette called out, patting the bag next to her. Bucky gave her a soft smile and slid into it, "Thank you." "You're welcome. Now get some sleep." She smiled back. Bucky laid down and smiled to himself, thinking about how good it felt to be surrounded by...by friends. With that thought in his mind, Bucky drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Bucky awoke and sat up. The others were all just beginning to wake, looking as sleepy as he felt. Steve looked looked the only one really awake, and he was on the phone. From what Bucky could hear, he was ordering pizzas. "What about school?" Bucky asked, turning to look at Annette. "Teacher in service today, remember." Annette replied.

"Oh...yeah." Bucky ducked his head in embarrassment. "What about days we do have school and you all stay over?" Bucky asked. "We either get up early to go to school or Principal Coulson excuses out absences." Annette explained. "That uh...that makes sense." Bucky nodded as he picked up his rolled up sleeping bag, "So uh...What do I do with this?"

"There's a closet down the hall...follow Jade since she's heading there too." Annette said. Bucky nodded and headed off to put away his sleeping bag. As Bucky and Jade were putting away their bags, he pulled up the courage to ask her what was on his mind. "Jade I uh...I have a question." Bucky said timidly. "Yes I am gay." She answered. "No uh...that wasn't my question." Bucky said.

"No Bobbi isn't completely gay, she's bisexual." Jade answered after a brief pause. "That uh...that wasn't my question either." "...Then what is your question?" Jade wondered. "This summer...Clint's father, the abusive one visited..." Bucky began. "Yes I kicked him in the balls, he was an abusive a*** and deserved it." Jade said calmly. "No. It's...it what I've been told you said after that...that the question is about."

Jade was quiet for a moment, "Bucky. Abuse isn't right. Whether it be physical, verbal, or sexual." "Most people don't mention sexual abuse unless they've had a past with it." Bucky countered. Jade was silent, unsure of how to answer Bucky's unsaid question.

"Jade?" Bucky asked softly, "Have you had expierence with...with sexual abuse?" "Personally...no...but...people I know...people I...care about...they have." Jade said haltingly, being careful to not release too much information. Bucky looked at her in confusion. "It...its no my secret to share Bucky." Jade said, "It's not my secret to share."

"Who's secret is it?" Bucky asked. Jades lips quirked up into a small smile, "If I told you that it wouldn't be keeping the secret." "Right" Bucky said before looking down. "Bucky, I...I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone." Jade said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Her? So it's a female who has been sexually abused..." Bucky mused.

Jade closed her eyes and mentally cursed herself, "Please Bucky just...don't mention this conversation to anyone? Okay?" "If I tell you something can you promise not to tell anyone?" Bucky asked. Jade nodded, "Of course."

"My father sexually abused me" Jade swore, "Well...now he's tied for that top spot on my assassin kill list. Right next to Slade." Bucky slid down onto the ground and hugged his knees to his chest. "That's the worst part." He admitted, "I hate how it makes me feel, knowing he sexually abused me. I..I feel..." "Like he violated you"

Bucky nodded, "In the worst of ways." "Bucky." Jade said gently, "What he did...that was r*pe. He can go away for a very long time for doing it." Bucky shook his head, "I can't tell anyone else. I don't want the others to think different of me. To think that I'm..." Bucky trailed off, struggling to find the words to say. "A s*ut?"

"Pretty much" Jade was torn on what to say, she has heard Bobbi say similar stuff about herself. Jade wanted to tell Bucky he wasn't the only one in their group to be sexually abused, but that would mean breaking her promise. "Bucky. It wasn't consensual. They wouldn't think you were a s***. Especially since it was your father." Jade said gently. "Still. Please don't tell anyone Jade. No one." Bucky begged.

"I promise." Jade promised, "No one will know." "Thank you...I just...I feel so dirty for letting it happen." Bucky admitted. "You're not dirty Bucky and it's not your fault." Jade said. "But...but what if the others don't want to be around me if they find out?" "Why wouldn't they want to be around you?" Jade asked. "Because of...what...what he did." Bucky mumbled. Jade stared at Bucky for a long moment, "Bucky. I'll be back in a moment, okay?" Bucky nodded and Jade disappeared, reappearing a few moments later with Bobbi. "Bucky, tell her what we were just talking about." Jade said calmly.

Bucky shook his head frantically, "No. No...I don't...she'll..." "She won't think differently of you." Jade said as she sat on the ground near Bucky, pulling Bobbi down with her. Bucky shook his head, not wanting to speak. Jade sighed and looked at Bobbi, "Tell him your secret." "Jade..." Bobbi whispered. "Please. Trust me with this." Jade squeezed her hand. Bobbi looked down, "Do you want to know why Slade is in prison?" "I...why is he in prison?" Bucky asked. "He uh...he r..." Bobbi began to say before the words caught in her throat.

Bucky frowned, beginning to understand what she was trying to say. "He Uhm...he r...r..." Bobbi stopped again, unable to say it out loud. "He r*ped her." Jade deadpanned. "I didn't...I didn't know that." Bucky whispered, looking shocked. "No one does...well besides Jade and now yourself." Bobbi admitted.

Bucky looked down, "My father did the same thing." Bobbi pressed a hand to her mouth in shock, "What kind of..." She shook her head, "If...if you ever need to talk to anyone about...about that, you can talk to me."

Bucky nodded, "I...I just feel..." He trailed off. "Like no one will want, or love, you if they found out?" Bobbi offered. Bucky nodded, "Yeah...because how many people are willing to put up with the nightmares, flashbacks, and all the rest of the baggage of people..." "Like us?" Bobbi said, "I don't know how many people...I guess some emotions just rule out logic though." "That's what love is about." Jade said, "Not giving a s*** about whatever 'baggage' they think they have and being there for them no matter what."

Both Bucky and Bobbi stared at her. "What?" Jade asked. "Nothing." Bucky shook his head, "Nothing." Before Jade could respond, Steve's voice rang out. "Pizza's here!" He called out. The three students looked at each other before getting up and heading off to eat pizza.

Everyone was grabbing pizza, so Bucky, Bobbi, and Jade all jumped in line and grabbed some themselves, sitting in the living room with the others. Bucky noticed that while everyone had food, Pietro did not.

He just sat on the couch next to his sister, without a plate of food with him. "Pietro eat." Pietro shook his head, "I'm not hungry." "Pietro." Wanda put her hand on his shoulder, "Please. Eat something." Pietro sighed and took a small slice of pizza, slowly eating it.

"So what were you guys talking about when you were putting away the sleeping bags? I mean it doesn't take twenty minutes to put them away." Skye asked. "Nothing." "But it took twenty minutes to put away four sleeping bags..."

"Skye. He just had a question for me. Drop it." Jade said, her eyes flashing dangerously. "Right. Sorry." Skye ducked her head sheepishly. "Jade..." Lincoln said in a warning. "Sorry Skye. Just...he just had a question for me, that's all." Jade said. Bucky looked down, feeling awkward.

"Bucky. Are you in an abusive relationship with a significant other too?" Annette asked suddenly. "What? No." Bucky shook his head, "I...I've never even kissed anyone." "Oh..." Annette said. Bucky turned slightly red, "Yeah...but I guess that's good." "Yeah." Annette nodded, "Your father was enough of an a*** to you." "Yeah."

Bucky nodded then looked down, part of him wanting to tell the others about the sexual abuse too. Bucky debated on it while he ate his pizza. It was one thing to admit the physical/verbal abuse, but a completely different thing to admit the sexual abuse. He now understood why people very rarely admitted sexual abuse or assault, it seemed like an embarrassing thing to admit. He wondered if they would think differently of him if they knew.


	5. Chapter 5

Bucky shook the thoughts from his head and spoke up. "So what do we do for the rest of the day?" He asked. "We just hang out. Eat pizza. Watch movies or tv." Steve answered. Annette said" Anyone up for playing Mortal Kombat X?" "Let's do it," Clint said. Steve got out his X-Box One and put in the game, setting it up. "I call Tanya," Skye said. "I call Kitana," Jade replied automatically. "Cause you look like her" "Our mothers share the same name too." Jade smirked.

"Which is weird." Skye said as the two began to play a match. "And then in the previous games, there's a character named Jade who's the bodyguard of Princess Kitana." Jade smirked again. "Again. Weird." Skye muttered. Bucky frowned, he didn't know much about Mortal Kombat, hell he didn't even know what a Mortal Kombat was.

"What are you guys talking about?" "The character Jade is playing as, former Princess Kitana of Edenia, shares a striking physical resemblance with her." Annette explained, "And both their mothers are even named Syndel, although the one in the game is spelled S-i-n-d-e-l as opposed to S-y-n-d-e-l."

"That's...odd." Bucky said. "That's what we all think...though Jade finds it cool." Annette said. "Because it is!" Jade exclaimed, "And she's badass." And with that, Jade pulled off a Fatality against Skye. "Damn." Skye muttered, "Alright. Who's playing next?" "Barnes" "What?" Bucky asked. "You're playing" "Me?" Bucky asked, "But...but I don't know how to." "Pretend you're the guy and you dont wanna die" Bucky frowned, "Who should I pick though?" "Pick Sub-Zero." Annette advised as Skye handed Bucky the controller.

Jade picked Kitana, as always, and Bucky hesitantly picked Sub-Zero before their fight began. Surprising everyone, Bucky managed to beat Jade at the game. "Damn. He just won." Jade muttered. "I-I won?" Bucky wondered. "Yeah Buck. You did." Steve said with a smile. "I-I won." Bucky said in amazement.

Bucky smiled then, such a real and true smile that it made all the others smile too. The others hadn't ever seen Bucky happy, so seeing him happy gave them good feelings. "So...who's next?" Bucky asked. "I'll go." Annette volunteered, taking the controller from Jade. Annette chose Scorpion while Bucky stayed with Sub-Zero and the two battled. For the rest of the day, the kids just played Mortal Kombat and hung out. They didn't have school until the next day, their problems were pushed aside as they allowed themselves to enjoy their day off.

Once again, the kids spent the night at Steve's house, but since they had school the next day, they headed off to school. Once the group got to school, the other students became abuzz with Bucky Barnes joining the group. "Ignore them." Annette whispered to Bucky as they passed a group of students wondering how it had happened. Bucky nodded and cast his eyes downward as they passed the students, heading to their lockers.

Bucky went through his classes, having to spend all day listening to the whispers of the other students. All wondering how Bucky had gotten into Steve's group. "Hey Barnes! How'd ya get into Steve Roger's group. It's it cuz you're a reject, because that's all he accepts." A bully named Brock Rumlow sneered at Bucky. "You don't know that." Bucky mumbled. Rumlow scoffed, "You don't know what you're getting into. His group is bad news, they're all rejects or broken." Bucky clenched his fists at that part, "Why do you say that?" "Because they all act so weird." Rumlow replied, "Hang out with me, Ward, and Viper and it'll be much better. For you and your future."

"No." Bucky said cooly and calmly, "I like Steve. And his friends. They're nice to me. I'm staying with them." "Of course you like him." Rumlow scoffed, "I bet you like-like him. Don't you?" "No!" Bucky exclaimed, "I don't like-like him. He's my friend. And if I join you guys, then it will end badly."

"You little s***." Rumlow growled and lurched forward, punching Bucky in the face. Bucky fell and instantly scrambled back against the lockers as Rumlow loomed over him. In his mind, it wasn't Rumlow standing over him, but his father. "P-Please. D-Don't." Bucky cried out. Rumlow leered at him, "And why not?" "Please!" Bucky cried out, his voice nearly a sob as he shook uncontrollably.

Annette and Steve slowly made their way to Bucky, recognizing that he was having a panic attack and moving in to help. "Rumlow. Back off." Steve commanded. "Make me." Rumlow sneered. Steve glared at Rumlow, "You want me to get Jade?" Rumlow paled at the mention of the unofficial 'bodyguard' of the group. "No. No need to get that crazy b*tch." Rumlow muttered, backing off.

Steve knelt down next to Bucky, Annette next to him. "Buck. It's me Steve. And Annette is with me. We're going to take you to the front office, okay?" Steve asked gently. Bucky nodded jerkily and Steve and Annette helped him up, slowly leading him to the front office. Annette and Steve led Bucky to the front office and sat him down on a bench there, quietly watching him for a moment. "Bucky...why did Rumlow hit you?" Steve asked gently. "I-I-I w-w-would-wouldn't j-j-join h-h-his g-g-group." Bucky stammered out.

"He wanted you to join his group?" Steve asked with a frown. Bucky nodded, "S-S-Said al-all y-y-you're gr-group i-i-is l-lo-losers." Steve and Annette exchanged a glance. "C-Called y-y-you...u-us...r-re-rejects and b-br-broken. S-Said w-we-we're we-weird." Bucky said, his breathing beginning to even out. "Bucky." Annette said gently, "We are all broken. But we're mending. Rumlow, he's just jealous. Jealous of Steve for being with Natasha. Jealous that our group, despite our problems, manages to be good students." Bucky nodded and took a deep shuddering breath, "T-Told h-him I...I was st-staying with...with you. That...that going with him would...would end bad...then...then he hit me."

"Oh Bucky." Annette hugged him, "You did an amazing thing." Bucky stiffened for a moment before relaxing into Annette's embrace as he asked his own question. "How...how'd you get...get him to l-leave?" Steve and Annette looked at each other, "Jade." "What?" Bucky asked, "But...but i didn't...I didn't see her." "She's our unofficial 'bodyguard'. Anyone who messes with us risks getting in a fight with her." Annette explained. "Is...is that why she had been suspended a few times earlier this year?" Bucky asked, remembering a few weeks when he hadn't seen her at their table.

"Yeah." Steve nodded, "Though I'm pretty sure Principal Coulson didn't ever WANT to suspend her...he just had to because it would've seemed like he was playing favorites." "How often does she get in fights now?" Bucky asked curiously. "Rarely." Annette answered, "Only if the person is really, really an a**hole...Most of the kids who bothered us in the beginning of the year don't anymore because she fought them."

Bucky nodded and then flinched slightly as the bell rang. "Cmon. It's lunchtime." Steve said as he and Annette stood, the latter extending her hand to Bucky. Bucky hesitantly took Annette's hand and together the three made it to the lunchroom. After getting their food, the trio took a seat at their normal table, where everyone else already was. "Hey guys." Annette greeted as she, Steve, and Bucky sat down. "Rumlow is an a**." Clint deadpanned, "He was gloating about hitting Bucky."

"He was GLOATING about it?" Steve asked, enraged. "Yeah." Clint nodded, "And laughing about Bucky 'freaking out' as he put it." Steve shook his head angrily, "That guy is an a**hole." "So what happened after that?" Annette asked, "I assume you overheard Rumlow." "We all did." Clint muttered, "A**hole was being loud enough about it." "So what happened?" Annette asked. "Same as normal." Clint shrugged, "We argued loudly until one of the teachers stepped in before the fight could become physical."

"Damn. I would've liked to see Rumlow get his a** handed to him." Annette muttered. "But then Ward would've stepped in." Clint said, speaking about Rumlow's second-in-command. "We still would've kicked his a**." Natasha said. "But then we would've been sued like f**k because of his f**king Senator father." Clint said. "What were you saying about my father?" A voice from behind Clint said. The entire group looked up to see Grant Ward standing there, scowling.

"Just that he's an egotistical a**hole." Natasha answered sweetly. Ward turner his glare to her, "No one asked your opinion b**ch." Next thing anybody knew Steve tackled Ward. "Do NOT talk to Natasha like that." Steve hissed. "I can talk about anyone anyway I feel." Ward spat out. "Not her. Not Natasha. And not any of my other friends either." Steve said. "You will have to make me." Ward kicked Steve in the stomach.

Steve let out an "Oof." and stumbled backwards as Ward stood up and threw a punch at Steve. Steve shook off the punch and punched award right back, sending the kid stumbling back. Ward instantly righted himself and lurched at Steve and the two began to fight.

"Well..." Clint sighed, "He's gonna be suspended." "It's his first fight." Jade disagreed, "It'll be like a day if he is." "I could always try to convince Phil to NOT suspend him." Clint mused, "I mean Ward did have it coming." "Don't they all usually have it coming?" Natasha wondered. Clint shrugged, "I think?" He looked at Jade, "Do they?" "I won't hit someone unless they're being an a**." Was her only response. "And would you have hit Ward if Steve didn't?" Clint asked.

"Of course." Jade answered, almost indignantly. "I'm not sure who WOULDN'T have hit Ward." "I wouldn't have." Bucky said quietly, "Because it's not right." Everyone at the table turned to look at Bucky. "Just because someone was being mean doesn't mean it's a good reason to hit them." Bucky continued. "I didn't mean it like that." Jade said, her voice just as quiet as Bucky's.

Bucky gave her a small smile, "I know what you meant Jade. And we all know you're not like that, none of us are. None of us would hit someone just for the hell of it." "Thanks Bucky." Jade smiled at him. Bucky shrugged as the lunch ladies were finally able to break up the fight between Ward and Steve. Ward and Steve were sent off to the office, which made Natasha sigh and stare longingly at where Steve had been sitting.

Wanda reached over and patter Natasha's arm, "Don't worry...if he gets suspended, the day will go by fast...I think." "It doesn't." Bobbi shook her head, "It actually seems to go by slower." Natasha paled at that, she enjoyed her time with Steve. Before anyone could say anything else, the bell rang to signal the end of lunch and the group had to put their conversation on hold. Ward glared at Bucky who wilted under his gaze. Annette placed her hand on Bucky's arm as they made their way to the Chemistry lab.

Bucky took a seat next to Annette as Joey, Jade, and Bobbi also took their seats at the same table. The teacher walked in and began to talk, telling the students about the lab and everything. "Now remember." The teacher said, "These are highly corrosive acids being used. No roughhousing. No goofing off. And NO HANKY PANKY OF ANY KIND!" All of the couples in the room looked away sheepishly as the teacher continued discussing the lab before sending the student off to pair up. Annette reached over and tapped Bucky on the arm.

Bucky turned his head and looked questioningly at her. "Wanna partner up?" She whispered. "Sure but..." Bucky trailed off and glanced at the other memebers of their group. "Don't worry. Bobbi and Jade always partner up and Joey will probably join them unless Steve gets back from the office." Annette assured him. Bucky nodded and they went to grab their safety goggles before grabbing a table with the rest of their friends.

The students began their expierments, mixing acids and doing all their science-y lab instructions. Everything was going good until one of the other students, a group of the snobbier students, spilled acid on themselves and the students surrounding them. Naturally, the teacher sent them to the office and followed, leaving the room alone to go to hell.


	6. Chapter 6

Ward sauntered over to Bucky's table, smirking. "Your little friend got suspended. I didn't." Ward gloated. "So?" Annette asked, "At least he ain't an a**hole like you." "No one asked your opinion you f**king b**ch." Ward growled and punched Annette in the face. Before anyone could react, Ward was on the ground with Bucky standing over him, his fists clenched. "Don't EVER call her a b**ch again. OR hit her." Bucky growled. Ward stood up and tackled Bucky to the ground.

Instead of panicking, Bucky began to fight back. He kicked Ward in the stomach and sent him stumbling back. Ward growled and hit Bucky in the face, sending the boy slamming into the wall. Bucky scrambled back and to the side to dodge a punch before throwing another punch of his own. Ward stumbled back from the punch, forcing other students to quickly jump out of the way.

Viper didn't move out of the way, though. Instead she jumped in the fight and punched Bucky while Ward swept him down. The two began to team up against Bucky. Jade intervened. "Stupid b**ch." Viper muttered and threw a punch at Jade. Jade ducked the punch and kicked Viper back, "I don't want to fight you. I don't want to fight anyone for that matter. But two against one isn't fair." "Haven't you ever heard? Life ain't fair." Viper sneered. "Oh I know. But you're not going to hit Bucky. Not on my watch. You and Ward won't team up against him." Jade punched Viper hard in the face.

Viper stumbled back as Bucky punched Ward again and the teacher walked back in. "You four to the office! Now!" The teacher yelled, his face becoming angry. The four broke their fights as the teacher continued to yell at them. "I told you all! NO ROUGHHOUSING! But you idiots just had to go and disobey, didn't you?"

"I told you all clearly. No roughhousing. No goofing of. We were working with acid, highly corrosive acid. We already had some kids go to the office for spilling it. Now you four get into a fight." The teacher ranted, "You are all getting suspended for being such idiots!" By now, Bucky had frozen, the words reminding him of his father. "What are you doing boy? I told you to go to the office!" The teacher yelled at Bucky.

Bucky stumbled back, frightened. "Please! Don't hurt me!" He cried out. The teacher stared at him in confusion as Annette rushed to his side, "Bucky. Bucky. It's me. Annette." She said soothingly. "Please! Don't let him near me!" Bucky cried. "I won't. I won't." Annette whispered, slowly reaching out to take his hand. Bucky squeezed her hand tightly, "Please Annette! You can't let him near me! You know what will happen!" Annette, understanding what was happening, nodded. "I won't let him near you Bucky. I promise." She vowed.

"Good...good." Bucky nodded as his breathing evened out. "But we have to go to the office now." Annette said. Bucky nodded and stood up, Anette also standing to up see the teacher glaring at the others, who hadn't yet left. "I thought I told you idiots to go to the office!" The teacher yelled. Bucky flinched back from the voice and gripped Annette's hand tightly. "You did. But then you had to go an be an a**hole and yell at us." Jade snapped while looking concernedly at Bucky.

"Excuse me?" The teacher asked. "I said, we would've gone to the office if you hadn't been such an a**hole and yelled at us." Jade repeated. The room was dead silent, few students talked back to their Chem teacher. "And how would you have preferred me to say it?" The teacher asked in a condescending tone. "You didn't have to be a jacka** and call us idiots." Jade said, "You didn't have to yell either."

"You're getting a detention for your insubordination." The teacher declared, "And next time we are in the lab, I am separating your groups." Jade deflated instantly, "Don't punish them for my actions." "Oh I'm not punishing them. I'm punishing you for being an insubordinate b**ch." the teacher smirked. Coulson walked in at that moment.

The room was quite tense. "Is there a reason why you called a student an 'insubordinate b**ch'?" Coulson asked, raising an eyebrow. "She...she called me an a**hole. Three times!" The teacher exclaimed.

"So you yell at her?" Coulson said before looking at Bucky who was shaking in fear. "We are working with highly corrosive acids and they fight!" "He left the room." Annette argued, "Then Ward punched me. Bucky only got in the fight because Ward hit me first. And Jade didn't even intervene until Viper did and it was two on one."

"And then I told you to go to the office and leave, which you didn't." The teacher said with an air of superiority. "Only because you yelled at us and called us idiots!" Jade exploded, "You can't just yell at people and expect them to listen!" "Of course I can." The teacher said, "I do it to my wife all the time and she listens."

"And if she doesn't? Do you hit her?" Jade asked. The teacher just snorted in response. Coulson said" Bower, Barnes, Okaia, go to my office" The three sighed and headed to Coulson's office.

Bucky was still freaking out and Annette couldn't calm him down. His breathing was coming in short pants, his eyes full of fear. "Bucky. Calm down. It's okay. We won't hurt you." Annette said soothingly. "We won't let that happen." Annette said. "He's gonna break up our group!" Bucky cried. "If he doesn't get fired for being such an a**, it'll only be in the lab that we might have to partner with others." Jade disagreed.

Coulson entered. Bucky was still in hysterics, though they had lessened. "Okaia, I called your parents" "S**t." Jade muttered. "I had to call Barnes father" Bucky paled considerably. Jade said" That's not a good idea" "I had to." Coulson said apologetically.

"He'll hurt him" "I know." Coulson said sadly, "But legally I am required to call the parents of any student who gets into a fight." "Principal Coulson. You can't let Bucky go with his father. His father will hurt him. Bad." Annette pleaded.

"If he strikes Barnes I will call child protective services." Coulson promised. The secretary poked her head in at that moment, "The parents are here." She told Coulson. Jade said" Figures the only way to get my parents in the same room is fighting" Bucky cracked a small smile, "I'm guessing they hate each other?" "Very" "I'm sorry." Bucky said, looking sympathetic. "Why are you sorry?" Jade asked. "Because your parents hate each other." Bucky said. Jade shrugged, "It's not that bad." She patted his shoulder. The room fell silent, the only sound being loud arguing from outside the room.

Bucky flinched back at the angry tones, all three angry voices. The door flew open and three angry parents stood there. Bucky instantly flinched back at his father's angry glare. Annette placed her hand in his. "YOU GOT INTO A FIGHT!" Bucky's father roared. Bucky whimpered. "Stop whimpering boy! You ain't a dog!" Bucky's father shouted.

"Mr Barnes, I suggest you calm down" "Don't tell me to calm down! James was a perfectly good boy until he began hanging out with these...delinquents!" Bucky's father yelled. Jade murmured" You were perfectly happy hitting him in silence you mean" Syndel said" Jade!" "It's true." Jade said. Syndel said" James? Has your father ever hit you before?" "...Yes" Bucky's father grabbed him roughly, "I told you to never tell anyone about this!" Bucky pushed him off and said" Get off me"

"I am your father! You have to listen to me!" Bucky's father shouted. Syndel said" Kenshi, you're the cop here" "The moment a parent strikes a child is the moment their parental rights are revoked." Kenshi said. "That can't be." Bucky's father said angrily. "It is." Kenshi replied, "You hit your son. That is child abuse, he will be removed from your care immediately."

"It's not just legal James. It's moral too. When someone who claims to love you abuses you in any way, it's not love." Syndel said gently. Bucky looked down, "He's my father though. My mom left when I was five." "I'll look after you" Syndel said kindly. "Really?" Bucky looked up in shock, "But...but...it won't be easy. "Why not?" Syndel said as Kenshi forced Bucky's father outside. "I don't..." Bucky shook his head, "Loud noises remind me of him...the reason we're here is because I had a panic attack." Syndel looked thoughtful for a moment, "That's fine with me. I've helped people out of panic attacks before." "You have?" Bucky asked in surprise.

Syndel nodded as did Bucky. "There uh...there is one more t-thing you should know..." Bucky whispered, "The abuse...it wasn't...it wasn't just physical and verbal." "Was it sexual?" Bucky looked down and nodded. Syndel let out a long breath, "That makes your father even more of a monster. What kind of...what kind of person would assault someone they claim to love." Jade said" He needs to rot in jail Mom" "Jade"

"It's true." Jade insisted, "He's no good Mom. He's even worse than Slade." "There'll be a trial, Bucky will have to go on the stand" "N-No. I-I c-can't." Bucky stammered out. "Phil, is it okay if I take Bucky to my house with Jade?" Coulson nodded, "Of course." Syndel also nodded and stood up, the two kids following her. "Grab your stuff and we'll head home." Syndel said. Bucky and Jade nodded and headed to their lockers as class let out.


	7. Chapter 7

Jade's younger brother Takeda walked over to her. "Heard you called the Chem teacher an a**hole." Takeda said. "After he called me a b*tch" "Damn." Takeda whistled, "So how long you suspended for?" "Five weeks" "Five WEEKS!" "Yeah"

Takeda whistled again, "I'll make sure no one messes with your girlfriend." "Good" Takeda pulled his sister in for a hug, "Hopefully you don't miss too much drama around here." Jade chuckled and messed up her brother's hair, "A lot can happen in five weeks." Takeda laughed also before heading off to class. Wanda walked up and said" So Bucky's dad got arrested?" "Yup" Jade nodded in confirmation.

"Good" "Yeah...have you seen Bobbi around? I need to talk to her before I leave." "Nope" "Damn." Jade muttered, "I really need to talk to her before I head home for five weeks." "Is Bucky staying with you?"

Jade nodded, "Yeah. Which is really cool." Wanda also nodded, "Yeah. Take care of him." "Planning on it." Jade said, shifting her bag. "See you in five weeks?" Wanda offered. Jade nodded, "See you in five weeks." Jade headed towards her mom when she was once again intercepted, this time by Bobbi.

"Hey." Bobbi greeted, "How long are you suspended for?" "Five weeks." Jade mumbled. Bobbi sighed and hugged her, "Well...I'll get all your homework and stuff." "You don't have to." Jade protested. "I am getting your homework for the next five weeks then coming over after school so we can work on it." Bobbi said firmly. Jade smiled at her, "Just to do homework?"

ade silently nodded and the three left the school and headed out to Syndel's car. They strapped in and headed to her place. "Thank you." Bucky said quietly. "For what?" Syndel asked. "For showing me so much kindness...even if...even if I don't deserve it." Bucky whispered. "Everyone deserves to be loved." Syndel replied.

"Thank you." Bucky repeated. "Now Bucky...how old are you" Syndel asked. "I'll be eighteen in a few months" Syndel nodded, a thoughtful look on her face. Jade turned to look at her mother, "What are you thinking about Mom?" "Bucky will need a place to stay with at least one legal guardian until he turns eighteen. And there is no way in hell he is going back to his a**hole father." Syndel said.

"You want to adopt him?" "Yes." Syndel said with a nod. "Wow" "R-Really? You would really do that?" Bucky asked. "Of course." Syndel said as she pulled into her driveway, "Bucky. What your father did is disgusting and despicable. You deserve better."

"Thank you." Bucky whispered as they exited the car and headed into the house. Syndel showed Bucky the guest room before going to talk to her daughter about the situation that suspended her for five weeks. "You called the teacher an a**hole?" Syndel asked. "He was yelling at Bucky, he went into panic"

Syndel nodded, "Makes sense...but you also got into a fight?" "It was two against one. Bucky against Grant Ward and Viper." Jade explained. "...Viper?" Syndel raised an eyebrow. "Is her nickname. It's stupid" Syndel chuckled, "I won't ground you as long as you promise to keep up on your missed schoolwork."

"I will." Jade promised, "Bobbi said she would get my homework for me and we'd work on it together." "Good." Syndel nodded. Syndel said" I know you'll be doing more that that" Jade turned red, "We...that...we'll finish the homework first."

"Good." Syndel nodded. Jade also nodded, "All bets are off once the schoolwork is done though." "Just be careful." Syndel warned. "I know." Jade said quietly, "I make sure I have her explicit consent before anything happens." "Good." Syndel nodded.

"I'm gonna go check on Bucky, is that okay?" Jade asked. Syndel nodded, "Go ahead." Jade jumped up and headed to the guest room to check on Bucky. Jade knocked softly on his door, "Bucky? Can I come in?" "Sure!" Came Bucky's reply. Jade turned the handle and opened the door, stepping in. Bucky was sitting on the bed, a contemplative look on his face.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Jade asked, sitting on the edge of his bed. "I'm finally free from my father." Bucky whispered, "It feels so...so..." "Liberating?" Jade offered. Bucky exhaled and nodded, "Yeah. I feel so free but...but I know I'm not."

"It's going to be a long road." Jade said, "Clint's been away from his abusive father for eight years and he still has panic attacks when people get angry or violent towards him. But Bucky, don't worry. My mom is great with this stuff." "How?" Bucky asked curiously. Jade shrugged, "I don't know. She just is. She knows how to help with the panic attacks and nightmares." Bucky gave Jade a small smile, "Thank you." "You're welcome Bucky...now wanna go play some Mortal Kombat. There's still a few hours until school is done and I have a feeling Annette will be over to see you." Jade winked at him.

Bucky blushed, "How would she...how would she know though?" Jade just smiled, "Trust me Bucky. I have a feeling that about fifteen minutes after classes end, Annette will be here with the work you missed. Maybe Steve too." "How will they know they way here though?" Bucky asked in confusion. Jade shrugged, "Trust me on this Bucky. Now c'mon. We have a few hours until achool is done, we can play Mortal Kombat or whatever you want to."

"When did you meet Annette?" "When did I meet Annette?" "Yeah"

"Well...She's been friends with Steve for her entire life." Jade explained, "I knew of her, she had been in a few of my elementary classes but we rarely spoke. Middle school was when we all kinda came together, sans Nat, I had actually went to this summer camp with Steve the summer before going into sixth grade so he introduced me to her." Bucky nodded, "What about Bobbi? When did you meet her?" Jade smiled, "Preschool. I uh...I stole the crayon she was using and she punched me in the eye to get the crayon back. I punched her back and stole the crayon back. We were both sent to time-out at that point. Then at snack time we got the cookies the other one liked and decided to just trade instead of punch each other." "And when did you realize your feelings for her?" Bucky asked.

"When Slade made her pull away from us, I realized that my feeling ran deeper than just friends." Jade said quietly, "Why?" Bucky shrugged, "Just curious." The two chatted for a while longer until there was as knock on the door. "I got it." Syndel called up to the children as she got the door.

There were the sounds of Syndel greeting someone, or someones, and a few moments later Annette, Bobbi, and Steve walked into the guest room that Bucky was staying in. Bucky grinned back as Annette sat on the bed near him and Steve took a seat on the ground.

The five students pulled out their homework and began to work on it. "So did you get suspended for the lab incident?" Steve asked Bucky. Bucky shook his head, "It was my first fight so Principal Coulson let me go with a warning."

"That's good." Annette said. "Jade got five weeks though." Bucky said. Jade shrugged, "The teacher was being an a**hole and I called him out." "What happened?" Steve asked curiously. "Some students were goofing off and spilled acid. They got sent to the office and the teacher followed. Ward insulted me so Bucky hit him. Viper ended up joining the fight so Jade joined the fight and when the teacher came back he yelled at us and Bucky had a panic attack so Jade told him off." Annette explained.

"Please tell me he was fired" "Pretty sure he did." "He left class after Coulson sent you three to the office." Bobbi said. "And Bucky's father got arrested" "Damn. They called the cops?" Steve asked.


	8. Chapter 8

"Well...they called my parents and my dad is a cop so...kinda?" Jade said. "That's good then" "Yeah. And Jade's mom offered to take me in." Bucky said with a smile. "That's great Buck." Steve said, "That is great." "Yeah." Bucky agreed with a nod, "It really is." "And what's even better is there is no homework for today." Annette said, "So we just get to hang until we get kicked out."

"My mom won't kick you guys out." Jade assured them, "She hasn't yet kicked out Bobbi despite how many times we've been walked in on." "Your mom has walked in on you two...?" Bucky trailed off and made a hand motion. "More than once." Jade admitted. "So if I hear noises coming from your room, I shouldn't investigate?" Bucky asked, half joking. "Not unless you wanna walk in on Bobbi and I making out or having sex." Jade deadpanned. Bucky flushed a brilliant scarlet color. "I...I...No...That..." He stammered out. "Geez Bucky. Relax. I was joking...okay only kind of joking." Jade said with a laugh, "Just remember to knock before you enter my room if the door is closed." "I will." Bucky nodded, "Remember to knock...and knock..."

"Good." Jade grinned at him. Bucky hesitantly smiled back. "So...what are we gonna do for the rest of the day?" Bucky asked. "Talk?" "About what?" "Just...anything I guess." Steve turned to Bucky, "Hey Buck, is there anyone at school you like? As in like-like?" "Nope" Bucky said. Steve nodded, "What about you Annette? Anyone catch your eye?" "One guy, I'm not telling you who he is though"

"Why not? I want to make sure he won't hurt you." "Steve...fine." Annette sighed, "You can screen him if we ever start dating." "Do you screen everyone perspective dates?" Bucky asked curiously. "Started to after last year." Steve answered. "Wh-" Bucky began to ask why it started last year before realizing the answer, "Oh." He nodded. "Yeah." The kids fell into an awkward silence. "When did you find out that Bobbi was being abused?" "She pulled away from us." Jade said, "So I went to her house to confront her and overheard Slade being an a**."

"I didn't listen to her." Bobbi chuckled darkly, "Stayed with Slade. I went over to his house one day and we argued again, his neighbors called the cops and guess who the cop was that came?" "Kenshi" Bucky said. "Yup. Most awkward conversation ever as to why I had been pulling away from his daughter...I swear he thought it was because I didn't like that she was gay." Bobbi chuckled and snuggled closer to Jade. "Takeda told me what happened" Jade said laughing.

"Yeah..." Bobbi scratched the back of her head, "Probably should've told him I was Bi so I had no issue with you being gay." "Wait, what did your brother tell you?" Bucky asked. "Once everything with Slade was sorted out, my dad confronted Bobbi about pushing us away." Jade explained. "He asked me if I didn't hang out with Jade anymore because she is a lesbian, I told him that Slade threatened the others if I didn't stop hanging with them." Bobbi added.

"How'd he react when you two began dating?" Bucky asked. Jade laughed, "He said 'Huh' and stared at us for like five minutes without saying a single word. Just stared. Then he mentioned he always thought Bobbi was straight." "To which I replied that I was bisexual." Bobbi said. "Which ended up with my dad staring at us for like another five minutes before nodding." Jade said, laughing. The friends continued to laugh and joke around for a little while longer. Eventually, Jade excused herself to talk to her mother about a few things, and Bobbi followed. Steve had to call Natasha so he too left the room, leaving Bucky and Annette alone. "Annette? Who...who is the guy you like?" Bucky asked. "You." Annette answered simply before leaning in and gently kissing Bucky.

Bucky was surprised. "I...I'm sorry." Annette whispered after she pulled away. Bucky kissed her again. Annette kissed back, carefully sliding her arms around his neck. The two broke apart a few moments later to breathe. "Wow." Annette breathed, staring up at Bucky. "Wow." Bucky agreed, staring down at Annette. Bucky then smiled and leaned down to kiss Annette once again. Annette stretched up to kiss back, running her hands through Bucky's hair.

"Holy s*it" Jade said from the doorway. Bucky and Annette broke away, blushing. "I'm so telling Steve" Annette blushed a deeper red. "Steve! Annette's making out with Bucky!" "What? Seriously?" Steve shouted, running in. "Jade, we aren't a circus!" Jade just laughed, "I know...but I also know what it's like to be walked in on making out...or more." "This is embarrassing" Bucky said.

"If you and Annette ever have sex, make sure the bedroom door is firmly closed." Jade advised. Bucky and Annette both blushed a brilliant scarlet. "I...that...why...what..." Bucky was at a loss of what to say. Jade chuckled at his expression, "Trust me on it Bucky. Make sure the door is firmly closed." "I..:I'll keep that in mind." Bucky said haltingly. Jade grinned then turned around to look at Bobbi, "Speaking of certain bedroom activities..." Bobbi grinned back, "Sounds like a good idea." "Good." Jade grinned too. From another room, Syndel shouted, "Make sure you close the door this time!" "I will!" Jade shouted back. Bucky looked at her questioningly, "What happened last time?"

Jade blushed slightly, "I forgot to close my door and my mom caught Bobbi and I." "Still surprised she hasn't kicked me out or anything." Bobbi said, wrapping her arms around Jade. Bucky said" I don't know what to say to that"

Jade chuckled, "Oh Bucky..." Bucky just continued to look slightly confused. "On a different note completely unrelated to bedroom activities...you guys are all staying for dinner, right?" Jade asked. Steve and Annette nodded, "Yup." "Of course." Was Bobbi's answer. "Good." Jade grinned, "Mom said dinner will be ready in a bit." "What is she making for dinner?" Bucky asked. "Sloppy joes." Jade replied. "Sounds amazing." Bucky smiled. "They are. They are the best." Jade smiled. Bucky also smiled, feeling like he had a family for once in his life.

A while later, the five students were all sitting and eating with Syndel happily watching them. They were all thinking nearly the same thing, what a difference a few days could make. A few days ago, Bucky was living in an abusive home with no friends. Now he had friends and perhaps a chance at a family. Just then, the news, which had been playing quietly in the background, caught their eye. "In other news, a local father has been arrested for abusing his son." The news anchor was saying.

"The man, who shall remain nameless for protection of his son, was arrested at his son's school today, where he had been called into the office after a school fight that involved the son and two of his friends. Reports say that upon the father's appearance, the abuse was revealed to have happened. The reports also say that the entire incident began in the fifth hour Chemistry lab, in which a fight ensued and the teacher yelled at the students, causing one to have a panic attack. The teacher has been fired."

"Ha!" Jade yelled triumphantly. "The officer who arrested the man was the father of one of the students" "Dammit." Jade muttered, "They had to mention that." Syndel chuckled. "In addition to causing a panic attack, the teacher also called a different student an 'insubordinate b*tch'." "How did they find out about that?!" "They came to the school and interviewed us, someone probably blabbed." Bobbi said, frowning.

Syndel looked at Jade, "The teacher called you an 'insubordinate b*tch'?" The news continued mentioning how Kenshi arrested a high school student who had abused and r*** his girlfriend. Bobbi looked away, suddenly very interested in looking at the wall. Jade reached over and silently took Bobbi's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. Bobbi turned and smiled at her, but looked sad behind the smile. The phone rang at that moment, making everyone in the room jump. "I got it." Syndel said and picked up the phone, "Hello? Kenshi?"

"I'm assuming you watched the news." Kenshi said. "Hard not to" Kenshi let out a frustrated sigh, "I wish they hadn't mentioned half the things they did."


	9. Chapter 9

"Whats he being charged with?" "Aggravated assault and sexual abuse." "And Bucky is going to have to testify?" Syndel asked. "Correct. The trial won't be for a couple of months and he's not eighteen yet...do you know where he will be staying?" Kenshi asked. "Tomorrow I'm going to the courthouse to legally adopt him" "Oh...that's...that's good." Kenshi said, surprise coloring his tone. "He deserves a nice home Kenshi." Syndel said. "I know that. I am glad for him." Kenshi replied. "Is it safe to ask if you're prosecuting the case?"

"I'm not supposed to say anything but I will make an exception, I am." "I'll go over the case with you tomorrow" "Okay. He's going away for a very long time. This is one of the worst abuse cases I've seen." "Worse than Slade?" "I hate to say it, but yes...and we all know how terrible of a person Slade was."

* * *

The next day, after filling out the paperwork to adopt Bucky, Syndel met up with her ex-husband to go over the evidence against Bucky's father. Syndel looked over the evidence and felt bad for Bucky, he had to go through so much s**t and abuse at the hands of his own father.  
"We need photos of Bucky's body so we have evidence of the bruises" "Got it...I'll get them." Syndel and Kenshi hated each other as ex-husband and wife but they got along to cases like this.

It was weird, normally they couldn't be in the same room without yelling at each other, but there were times like this when they could. There had only been a handful of cases they had worked on together, and all of them ended with the accused in prison. Ironically, Kenshi had been the arresting officer in all the cases. They weren't often allowed to work on cases together, though, mainly because of their history and hostility outside of the courtroom. "Does Bucky need to testify, he panics whenever someone yells."

"Unfortunately he does, it is essential that he testifies." "What if he panics on stand?" "I...I don't know..." Kenshi sighed in frustration, "I have nothing but ill thoughts towards his father." Syndel nodded in agreement and the two fell silent as they looked over the case. As they worked in silence, Syndel thought back to her past and where she and Kenshi went wrong. How they had gone wrong. What had happened.

Syndel remembered, before Jade had began dating, how she had confessed that she was going to mess it up. Partially because of Slade, partially because Jade had wondered if she was going to end up like her parents, not together and bitterly hating the ex. Syndel knew, though, that Jade had nothing to worry about. But that didn't stop Syndel from wondering where she and Kenshi had gone wrong.

"What are you thinking about?" Kenshi asked. Syndel looked up at him, "Where did we go wrong?" "With our marriage?" Kenshi asked. Syndel nodded, "Our marriage. Us...where did we go wrong?" Kenshi nodded, "I...I don't know. I guess...I guess we just weren't meant for each other." Syndel nodded. "What brought this on?" Kenshi inquired. "I was just thinking...about how all the cases we've worked on have mainly been connected to abuse. And I remembered...Jade once said that when she and Bobbi began to date, Jade was scared that they'd end up like us."

"But she wouldn't." Kenshi said. "I know. And she knows, now, but I can't help but wonder about where we went wrong...But then I look at Bucky. His father abused him. His mother abandoned him. But from what I've heard, he still manages to be a great student." Syndel said. "Or...or I look at the rest of their friends. Steve, who has no family. Clint, who came from an abusive family. Bobbi, who had everything with Slade, is nothing but loving towards Jade, they are so perfect for each other. Everyone in their group has had a hard time, but they manage to be good kids nonetheless." Syndel continued.

"They...they are such good kids who had been given such terrible things they had to go through." Syndel shook her head, "They are some of the strongest kids I know." Kenshi nodded, "They...They are tough." "What was it like?" Syndel asked suddenly, "When you arrested Slade?" "I wanted to punch him." "You should've." Syndel commented, "He r*ped her. Jade mentioned it took Bobbi a very long time for her to not flinch away from anyone touching her."

"I can believe it." Kenshi muttered, "He was practically raping her when we found them." Syndel pressed a hand to her mouth and shook her head, "Thankfully he's in prison now. And Bucky's father will be joining him shortly." The two went back to examining the case.

 **Okay so no Bucky this chapter. Bucky next chapter I promise!**


	10. Chapter 10

Meanwhile, at school, Jade had to stop in to pick up a few things even though she was suspended. It was supposed to be a quick run in-come out, but then Viper appeared. "I thought you were suspended." Viper said snappily "I am." Jade shrugged, "But I had to grab a few things so...I'm here." "You know...I was watching the news last night." Viper began.

Jade froze but spoke in a carefully controlled voice, "Why would I care about you watching the news?" "Because I saw they talked about our lab incident. And that the same police officer that arrested an abusive father also arrested a high schooler earlier this year, do you know what I think?" Viper drawled. "Why should I care what you think?" Jade snapped. "Because. I think I know who the student was and who the girlfriend was." Viper smirked, "So tell me, how does it feel to know your girlfriend was r-" Jade punched Viper in the face before she could say anything else.

Viper stumbled bad, surprised. "You better shut your f**king mouth." Jade growled, punching Viper again, "And if I hear a single word that you, or anyone else for that matter, are harassing Bobbi about it..." "You'll what?" Viper mocked, spitting out a mouthful of blood. Jade punched her again, "You'll be sorry." Viper snorted and punched back.

"Do you consider yourself a savior or-" Viper began to say before Jade kicked her in the throat and kneed her in the chin in a way eerily similar to MKX's X-Ray. Viper stumbled back again before lurching at Jade and throwing a series of punches back. Neither of them cared about the crowd beginning to gather, or that teachers were trying to break up the fight. "Why do you care so much. If it wasn't true you that it was Bobbi who was r*** you probably wouldn't give a sh-" Viper began to say before Jade punched her in the face and kicked her down, towering over her and trembling in anger. "I told you to shut the f**k up." Jade growled.

By now, enough teachers arrived to break up the fight. "Both of you to the office! Now!" One of the teachers commanded. The teachers led the two, seperated, to the office. Coulson looked up when the two offenders arrived and looked relatively surprised. "Sarkissian. I'll talk to you in a moment." Coulson said. Viper nodded and went to sit out in the office. Coulson turned to Jade, "Okaia, when I gave you permission to grab a few things, that did not include getting in a fight...Is this about what was on the news last night?"

Jade wordlessly nodded, still too p*ssed off to speak properly. Coulson let out a sigh, "I am not going to suspend you any longer than what you already have. I am calling your parents though." Jade opened her mouth to protest but closed it, deciding not to argue would be best. Coulson picked up his phone and punched in Syndel's number, a number he nearly had memorized considering how many times he had called her about Jade getting into a fight or 'skipping' class to help calm down Bobbi.

Syndel answered on the first ring, "Phil? Is everything okay at school?" "Your daughter got into a fight again." Coulson deadpanned. Syndel sighed, "Against who?"

"Ophelia Sarkissian." Coulson replied. "Who?" Syndel was confused. "The students call her Viper for...some...reason..." Coulson said. "Ah. Jade mentioned her, said her nickname was stupid." Syndel commented. "Your daughter can be rather...blunt towards and about people she doesn't like." Coulson said with a chuckle.

"Are you suspending her for any more time?" Syndel asked. "No. Considering the situation right now, I believe that five weeks is enough." Coulson said. "Thank you Phil." Syndel said quietly. "I saw the news last night. I've heard the other students and the conclusions they're jumping to." Coulson replied.

 **Okay I lied, Bucky next one; I promise...or do I? ;)**


End file.
